


Happy Halloween

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Me recuso a participar disso - Hermann afirmou sem se virar da lousa.— Mas é halloween Herms! Esqueletos, vampiros e doces! - Newton reclamou enquanto eviscerava seu pedaço de kaiju.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 03/novembro/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] HALLOWEEN2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> A ShiryuForever94 sugeriu que se usasse três palavras da lista ou alguma das citações do tributo para inspiração... eu resolvi me desafiar e usar as 19 palavras e uma das citações.

O halloween se aproximava, e as pessoas pareciam cada dia mais loucas dentro do shatterdome, Stacker estava sendo pressionado de todos os lados e acabou cedendo a fazer uma pequena comemoração; só eles sabiam como o pessoal confinado precisava de alguma distração diante de tanto stress.

— Me recuso a participar disso - Hermann afirmou sem se virar da lousa.  
— Mas é halloween Herms! Esqueletos, vampiros e doces! - Newton reclamou enquanto eviscerava seu pedaço de kaiju.  
— Exatamente por isso, já me basta as teias de aranha e o fantasma de azul kaiju do meu lado do laboratório - Afirmou escrevendo com afinco — Não posso acreditar que o Marechal permita um gasto desnecessário desses… monstros e travessuras - Resmungou irritado.  
— Não houve muito gasto Hermann, cada um vai arranjar uma fantasia e alguma comida e bebida por sua conta, Stacker só liberou a cozinha para nós - Informou prontamente, jogando algumas tripas na mesa.  
— Nada de tripas de kaiju do meu lado Newton! - Gritou deixando o quadro e chutando as vísceras pra detrás da linha.  
— Esses seus ossos velhos não servem pra mais nada a não ser um cemitério Hermann, aposto que você queria pegar doces quando era criança! - Afirmou sem se importar com as explosões dele.

Hermann não disse nada, mas enquanto escrevia seus números planejava mentalmente como mostrar ao colega que ele conseguia sim se render ao sobrenatural antes de entrar em um caixão.

Quando o dia chegou Newton não conseguia parar quieto, e uma seleção de trilhas de filmes B estourava nas caixas de som do lado dele.

— Abaixe essa coisa! - Hermann mandou assim que entrou.

Ele parecia cansado, mas Newton considerava isso normal.

— O que em nome de deus deveria ser isso, Dr. Geizsler? - Perguntou espantado com um dos seus quadros antes em branco.

Havia uma profusão de morcegos, cobras e corujas cercadas de pequenos doces e máscaras coloridas desenhadas artisticamente.

— Feliz Halloween - Newt desejou colocando um prato na mesa dele.

Havia um cupcake laranja e roxo berrante, alguns doces desconhecidos, enroladinhos que lembravam dedos e um pedaço de melancia esculpido como um cérebro, além de uma caneca de chá fumegante que lentamente revelava a escrita “Seu feitiço atingiu meu coração”.

— Você esbravejou tanto pela festa, mas eu não queria que você perdesse sabe? - Falava rapidamente gesticulando, seus olhos arregalados para a caneca — Você não precisa comer nem nada, eu só… deixa pra lá - Afirmou saindo rapidamente.

Hermann estava tocado, e não conseguiu se mover para agradecer a ele, seu plano de retaliação se encaixando precisamente como um agradecimento em sua mente.  
Quando anoiteceu do lado de fora do shatterdome o ginásio de treinos caiu em uma escuridão assustadora, as luzes coloridas iluminavam tudo de modo etéreo, dando um ar sobrenatural a pista.  
As comidas estavam dispostas em uma larga mesa recheada de quitutes ao lado de inúmeros drinks coloridos.

Newton estava vestido como Edward mãos de tesoura, mas mais macabro, calças de couro rasgadas e um colete do mesmo modo sobre uma camisa branca meio desabotoada e cortada, mostrando algumas das tatuagens em seu peito, o cabelo apontava para todos os lados e ele havia dispensado a maquiagem.

— Hey, Harry Potter! - Newton chamou parando ao lado de Chuck.  
— Eu sou Diggory, Newton - Ele corrigiu de modo grosso.  
— Nunca gostei da lufa lufa, vocês são muito moles - Rebateu de modo sério antes de cair na gargalhada — Achei que você iria fazer par com a Mako.  
— Ela preferiu Kill Bill - Afirmou a apontando entre as pessoas.

Mako usava uma roupa amarela e carregava uma katana junto ao corpo.

— Newt! Que fantasia incrível! - Mako cumprimentou encantada.  
— Você também está mortífera Noiva - Elogiou sorrindo pra ela — “As pessoas gostam de fingir que são monstros, enquanto eu tenho que passar o ano fingindo que não sou um.” - Citou piscando pra ela.  
— Você não é o Dexter Morgan, Newton - Chuck rebateu de modo crítico.  
— Porque você não faz alguma bruxaria e arranja umas bebidas pra gente Potter? - Perguntou de modo impertinente.

Chuck ia dar uma resposta atravessada mas se segurou quando Mako sorriu pra ele.

— O Dr. Gottlieb não vai vir mesmo? - Perguntou de modo terno.  
— Ele reclamou o tempo todo de gastos, eu levei um prato pra ele, mas “sem querer” coloquei a caneca junto… - Comentou dando de ombros.  
— Newt! - Ela quase gritou — Achei que você ia ir com mais calma - Comentou aceitando a bebida de Chuck.  
— Estou indo com calma há dez anos Mako, valeu Potter - Agradeceu pegando o copo com as duas mãos.

Chuck olhou feio para ele e puxou Mako para a pista.

— Porcaria de mãos de tesoura, porque eu tinha que colocar elas? - Reclamou sem conseguir beber.  
— Newton - Hermann disse às suas costas.  
— Santo Kaiju! - Newton gritou assustado — Meu deus Hermann, nunca mais faça isso! - Mandou se virando pra ele, o copo amassado entre as luvas.

Hermann estava vestindo algum tecido felpudo por debaixo de suas roupas normais, e ele tinha um rabo pendurado no braço da bengala e orelhas de lobo entre os cabelos.

— Achei que era suposto ter sustos em uma festa de halloween - Comentou de modo irônico.

Newton não sabia o que fazer, se sentia envergonhado por sua declaração meio óbvia mais cedo, mas Hermann vestido de lobisomem era demais para suas fantasias.  
Hermann segurou as tesouras de mentira em suas luvas e a puxou para fora das mãos dele, as colocando num canto da mesa.

— Quer ver uma mágica Newton? - Perguntou num tom anormalmente tranquilo.

A luz e a música estavam mais baixos, projetando sombras nos cantos, Newton parecia ainda menor, e os ângulos do rosto de Hermann estavam mais pronunciados.  
Herman se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo Newton fechar os olhos em contentamento.

— Posso te mostrar uma mágica melhor - Afirmou o puxando pelo colete e colando seus lábios juntos.

Hermann parecia até um pouco assustado quando ele o soltou.

— Até que foi uma boa mágica de halloween - Comentou sorrindo de forma irônica.  
— Esse é o espírito Herms!


End file.
